greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Transhuman Combines
Transhuman Combines were once a major group in the Imperial Combine Military. Some of the most well known Transhuman Combines were Alexi Scott, Lincoln Garcia, Adam Walker, Eve O'Sulliva Walker, High Imperial Guard Kronos o' Hades, and Koilkomo Hilokolo. History Creation Generations First Generation The First Generation was a name given to the first Transhuman Combines that were created after the 7 Hours War. These First Ones, as they became known by the Allies, were an experiment by the Empire of the Combine Race. It was their first attempt to make them the perfect soldiers but they still had human emotions and human independence. This made them "unfit" to be soldiers in the eyes of the Pure Combine Emperor. However, it was this independence that saw these First Gen Trans being produced long after the Second Gen Trans were more commonplace, as First Gen Trans tend to have a more adaptive response to various situations then the more follow to the letter response Second Gens tend to have. Second Generation The Second Generation was a replacement of the First Generation but "better" in the sense that they had no human emotion nor human independence. They therefore succeeded in making them the perfect soldiers because they did not question an order given to them nor did they try to become human again like the First Generation typically did. Third Generation Experimental Generations The Hive Experiment Fourth Generation Factions apart of Axis they rarely joins the Axis out of their own will, usually by force (all of which occur by the Combines). It's no wonder why they would defect to either the Alliance or the Coalition, but most, often defects to the Alliance though Alliance Coalition Imperialist Federation Empire Hegemony Independence The Appearance of a Transhuman Combine Mentality First Generation Typically, First Gen Transhumans were characterized as being either insane and or deranged, due to horrific experiments and tortures that the Combines had perform to them. Predictably has lead to some to develop a range of mentally unstable characteristics that ranged from sadistic to suicidal to cruel to violent or otherwise psychotic tendencies but most had symptoms on the PTSD range, however, those few that develop those psychotic tendencies tend to make most people terrified and ultimately not trust them. Second Generation Third Generation Fourth Generation Other Known Transhuman Combines First Generation Ivan the Butcher - known for his cannibalism and his rapes and is the only Transhuman who does this Buster Townsend- Lena Fyodorov- Fishel Berkovich- Augustijn Romeijnsen- Miia Heikki- Second Generation Third Generation Fourth Generation Experimential Generations Friedrich Bosch- Yeong Bosch- Florencio Márquez- Aikaterine Argyris- Gamma- one of the many test subjects Delta- one of the many test subjects Epsilon- one of the many test subjects Digamma- one of the many test subjects Zeta- one of the many test subjects Eta- one of the many test subjects Theta- one of the many test subjects Iota- one of the many test subjects Kappa- one of the many test subjects Lambda- one of the many test subjects Mu- one of the many test subjects Nu- one of the many test subjects Xi- one of the many test subjects Omicron- one of the many test subjects Pi- one of the many test subjects Koppa- one of the many test subjects Rho- one of the many test subjects Sigma- one of the many test subjects Tau- one fo the many test subjects Upsilon- one of the many test subjects Phi- one of the many test subjects Chi- one of the many test subjects Psi- one of the many test subjects Omega- one of the many test subjects Sampi- one of the many test subjects Category:Factions Category:Races Category:Axis Category:Allies Category:Horde Category:Independent